


Vying for that which has no name to you

by FyreAlchemage



Series: The Records of Arcthalemeht Vies [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreAlchemage/pseuds/FyreAlchemage
Summary: Entries of a moth soldier's record, recounting his experience stuck in the Fourth Era in Skyrim, forced to aid a Dragonborn on his quest. Note that chapters will be quite short, they are log entries after all.
Series: The Records of Arcthalemeht Vies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886152





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the very first time I post here. Hello! I will add more tags and such as I decide or am suggested, and please keep in mind that the story which follows is a very loose interpretation of Skyrim's main quest and maybe some side quests. Also note that I only write when I feel up to, thus there may be lengthy breaks between segments and/or sudden bursts of multiple new entries in a single day. With that being said, I hope you enjoy.

It is cold here. By cold, I mean that every second it feels as if things are coated in ice. Why so cold? Because this is the northern land, this is Skyrim. It is a cold land, a dead land, and I love it not. I would rather spend my days in Black Marsh instead of this waste. Yet, my Emperor has a point. To keep the Empire, we must ensure its people are upholding its laws and values. I would never have left White-Gold had I not accepted that. Our Emperor knows best, for he has the Chim-el Adabal showing him what to do. What citizen of Nu-Cyrod would I be if I didn't trust my Emperor?


	2. Entry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus enters time travel.

I closed my eyes, and I still can't believe what happened after. I am in the same place as I was, but it is different somehow, ...less worn. The people look at me strangely, as if I don't belong, and I look at them and then myself and I see one key difference. They carry... old weapons. I carry a Heaven Blade and Heaven Armgun. The soldiers here bear the red dragon sigil on their armor. My armor's sigil shows the red diamond with moth wings on either side. They look at me, and I hear their whispers: "future warrior", "Dwemer weapons", "defaced Imperial emblem".... I cannot feel the presence of my Emperor in my head. When have I gone?


	3. Entry 3

Today is the 17th of Last Seed. Year 201 of the Fourth Era. My Heaven weapons and armor have been taken, "to be examined" they said. It's been six hours. I am wearing rags. I want my armor back. There's whispers that there will be an execution today. I want no part of that, I only want to hear my Emperor again. In case this record is confiscated too, and someone happens to find it later, my name is Arcthalemeht Vies, Imperial moth soldier of the Fourth Empire, who comes from the Fifth Era, year 932. If I never return to that year, I only hope that a friend finds this then, and shows it to my Emperor Nu-Reman Numoth. I will ask them again for my equipment. I hope I get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven Weapons are a concept I'm working on explaining in detail with a piece I may publish here if I deem it appropriate. For now, assume that they are futuristic laser weapons.


	4. Entry 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to read as if it's written in a hurry. I'm sure you see why.

Dragon. Huge dragon landed in the city. Can't stop running, it wants to kill me and it isn't listening to Emperor's dragon commands. Nord prisoner's following me, had him steal back my equipment. He can't run fast enough. Dragon will eat him before the day's done, can't have that, this prisoner's important. I feel it.


	5. Entry 5

Earlier, I closed my eyes and I was... home. I heard my Emperor again. I saw the modernity again. It was peaceful. Then, I woke up. That Nord.... It has been three weeks since the dragon came. We are now in Whiterun, and the Nord tells me that his name is Hafnir Stormformer, and he has an innate skill in magicka shaped into shock spells. He claims that the dragon we saw, was here for him, and he seems to be hiding something. I will have drinks with him, and maybe then he will tell me. Either way, I haven't had anything besides river water ever since I came to this backwater hellhole of the 4th Era. Hopefully they have Cyrodiilic brandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all I have currently written. I will write some more soon.


	6. Entry 6 (Image data transmission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entries may be marked specially, denoting that they contain images, etc. This is the first of those entries. (I hope the image isn't too large.)

// Image data received

Okay. I hope this works. An hour ago, Hafnir Stormformer lost consciousness after downing, and I can't even describe how quick he downed them, five bottles of Honningbrew mead. We (couple of other patrons and I) moved him upstairs. I had to pay for a room. Oh, I should note, the... currency problem. The Fourth Era doesn't accept moths. I had to get Hafnir to pay, and I regret having to steal from his coin purse. What's the command... New line? Line break? Oh, right.

Currently, it is after midnight. I've had to take more coins from Hafnir to get some soup. I normally do not enjoy Nord fare, but at least it's better than nothing. I'm going to assume that I will be here for awhile, considering, well. And, if I'll be staying in this inn I may as well take more coins to rent this room longer. Tomorrow (if Hafnir feels up to it), we will try to get an audience with the Jarl. He has to know about the dragon, right? That's what Hafnir says. If the Jarl doesn't kick us out, I might also tell him my situation.

// Image transmitted  



End file.
